Boar
Boars are a race of animals from Breath of the Wild. Link can hunt these wild pigs throughout the grasslands and forests of Hyrule. They will either chose to flee from Link, or charge at him as a form of self-defense. There are two subspecies of boar in game, Woodland and Red-Tusked. Both species are stocky and broad shouldered in build. They have beady eyes and a long narrow snout which it uses for grazing. Like all the wild animals in the game, boars can be hunted for food, including by Bokoblins who will chase after any boars that wander near their camp in an attempt to kill and eat them. Though they are wild pigs, no domesticated pigs appear in Breath of the Wild. Bullbo, Ganon, and Moblins all have a history of being depicted as boar-like monsters though it is unclear if they are related to Bulbos or Moblins, as Ganon is simply the demonic form of the former Gerudo King, Ganondorf. Symbolism According to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Creating a Champion, the lost Zonai civilization used the boar as an animal totem to symbolize power in the same manner that dragon totems symbolized courage, and owl totems symbolized wisdom. The developers used these three animals to represent aspects of the Triforce within Zonai culture as the history of the Triforce is an important aspect of Hyrule's history. Boars being used to represent power may also be a reference to the boar-like Ganon whom has a long association with the Triforce of Power due to his power hungry nature. The symbolism may also be a literal reference by the developers to the Triforce of Power's perceived role in Ganondorf's transformation from a Gerudo to a demonic boar-like beast that presumably embodies Ganondorf's true power hungry nature. Additionally boar-like monsters may have influenced the Zonai to associate wild boars with power. Breeds Woodland Boar Woodland boars are covered in a brown pelt which is lighter around the abdomen and head, with darker spots across the back. The underbelly, mane and facial hair are a light sandy color. They have short curved tusks of white ivory. This type of boar is the most common and the least dangerous, this does not however mean that they are harmless as they will almost always charge at Link if he gets too close. Woodland boars drop Raw Meat when killed. According to the Hyrule Compendium, they are most commonly found in Hyrule Field and Lanayru Great Spring, though can be encountered in other areas such as the Necluda province and Great Plateau. As they appear on the Great Plateau, they are among the first animals Link can hunt for food and are good prey for beginners at hunting. Red-Tusked Boar Red-Tusked boars have a sooty pelt which, is lighter around the abdomen and head, with darker spots across the back. Their underbelly, mane and facial hair are light gray, whilst their short curved tusks are made of red ivory. Of the two species of boar this is the most dangerous, causing more damage to Link when they charge. They are also the least common with the majority of their population located in the Akkala region. They drop Raw Prime Meat when killed. According to the Hyrule Compendium, they are most commonly found in Akkala Highlands and Deep Akkala, though also appear in areas of Eldin Canyon. Beta Boars In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Creating a Champion, the cooking ingredients section shows a rough design concept depicting several different types of Boar each of which would yield a different kind of animal meat the effect of which was determined by the breed of boar. Bulbos where presented as the standard breed and yielded basic animal meat that restored life. Snow Boars where a breed native to cold climates and dropped White Animal Meat that restored life and granted heat resistance. Black Boars would yield Black Animal Meat that restored life and granted cold resistance. Finally the largest breed of boar was the Master Boar which yielded Gourmet Meat that restored life and made Link invincible for a limited time. However these beta boars never made it passed the design concept stage. However the concept likely developed into the Woodland and Red-Tusked Boars along with the idea of them dropping different grades of meat depending upon the breed of boar slain. It is also implied the Beta Bulbo design evolved into the Woodland Boar while the Black and Master Boars evolved into the concept of the Red-Tusked Boar. See Also *Bullbo *Pig *Moink Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races